The Adventure
by biolu
Summary: OC's (other characters) wanted! Just p.m. me! Plz reveiw! A buizel meets a houndoom, who joins his trainer and another trainer. What will happen!


The Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon… They're Happy?

Thanks to FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy for the OC!

"Ready for the hunt?" I asked Flicker my Houndoom mate.

"You know it Pyro!" She was really energetic.

"LETS GO!" yelled the pack leader Blast (We are a pack of Houndoom) and we all started running at top speed. After a few minutes we had cornered a sawsbuck and it didn't know it. I was just about to jump when suddenly I was knocked over by a Pokémon sliding down the hill behind me. The crash scared off the Sawbuck.

"GRRR! Who dares?" I yelled at the Pokémon who was actually a buizel.

"Oh, sorry my bad!" the buizel said, "I was training up at the top of the hill when I slipped and fell down here!" The whole pack was here now.

"Maybe you'll be our catch!" cried a houndoom.

"No thanks, bye!" the buizel called, "The names Splash, by the way!"

"Wait!" I cried, "why aren't you afraid of us like the rest of the Pokémon?"

"Because I've met loads on nice Houndoom's!" he called from the air using aqua jet. And just like that, he was off.

"Weird Pokémon." Flicker called. My life was heck fro then on. A few days later, a tragedy happened.

-FLASHBACK-

"Pyro help!" screamed Flicker. She was right in front of me, but I couldn't get to her. A human blocked my way, and he was holding a gun. I heard a yelp, and then the humans left and I saw a dead Flicker in their arms. "Noooooo!" I screamed, as I ran toward them with a speed that would put a Wailord swimming fast to shame. I was about to attack when I was shot in the leg. I would be kicked out of the pack for not being able to help and losing dinner a few nights ago.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

Now that I was out of the pack, I tried to find that Buizel so I could kill him, literally, when I stumbled upon a Trainer. He had short, spiky, dark brown hair dark brown eyes, and moderately dark brown skin. He was wearing a plain white shirt, and a sky blue jacket, along with blue jeans and running shoes. He looked about 12 and had the worst Pokémon ever. That buizel.

"Hello!" Splash called to me, "you look very hungry have something to eat!"

"Hey Splash you know this Houndoom?" the trainer asked Splash and he nodded, "Cool!" Hey houndoom!" I looked at him, trying my best to not lunge for his throat.

"Want some food?" I looked at him, wondering if he was joking, but I saw kindness in his eyes and walked over to him. He showed me some food that was like brown pellets with red stripes. I reached out and took one in my mouth. I ate the rest so fast I burped! Later he had given me a whole bowlful!

"Full at last!" I yawned.

"Wait!" the trainer cried and I shot my eyes open, "I was wondering, do you want to join us"

I suddenly remembered I had nowhere else to go! Maybe this Trainer would be nice?

"Okay!" I said finally, but all it came out as, was "Houn doom"

"I'll take that as a yes!" The trainer cried, "By the way, my names Devin." And with that he threw a pokeball at me and I was caught.

After he released me from my pokeball he threw out some more.

"Meet your teammate, Houndoom!" I saw a Riolu come out and that was it.

"It's not much." I sighed.

"Yeah, but were strong, and now with you, were stronger!" Splash cried out.

"Hello," He said, "My name's Rio!"

"Whoop's I forgot to name you!" Devin smiled, "How about…Pyro!"

"Okay." I sighed, but as usual it came out as a "Houn doom". We traveled the very next day, all the way to a new city called Ira City. It had everything, but a Pokémon gym. But it did have a battle club. So we went in there to train. Everyone was really scared of me, except for the referee, Don George; he said that it takes a lot of strength to train a Houndoom. Soon we were battling a trainer named Francis. He had a Buizel, like Devin, and a Snivy. He was wearing, blue socks, a blue t-shirt, blue running shoes, and blue shorts.

"Battle, Begin!" called the referee.

"Alright, Rio, your up!" Devin said. With that, Rio jumped into the battlefield.

"Go Yuneri!" Francis called out and threw out a pokeball. Out of the ball came a Snivy.

"Your going down!" Francis called from the other side, "Yuneri use leaf blade!" Yuneri's tail brightly glowed green. She suddenly shot into the air and was coming straight down for Riolu.

"Now dodge Riolu!" Devin called out. Riolu quickly slipped to the side and Yuneri hit he ground and smashed it.

"Now Riolu use low kick!" Riolu swung his leg out and made Yuneri fall flat on her face.

"Yuneri, hurry use healing wish!" Francis called out. Yuneri glowed brightly green and all her injuries vanished.

"No!" cried Devin, "quick, Riolu us karate chop!" Riolu quickly jumped in the air to attack but Yuneri was faster.

"Use magical leaf!" yelled Francis. Riolu was pelted with glowing leaves and crashed to the ground.

"Riolu is unable to battle!" the referee called, "therefore Francis wins this battle!"

"Yes!" yelled Francis, "But we've still go one more battle to win."

"Riolu, good job." Devin recalled Riolu, "alright Houndoom, lets see what you can do!" With that, I jumped onto the field.

"Houn, DOOOOMMMM!" I howled into the air, I haven't had a good battle in a long time.

"Alright, Buizel, GO!" Francis called from the other side. A Buizel came out of the pokeball. I wasn't Devin's Buizel, but I was going to win this battle.

"Battle Begin!" The referee called.

"Houndoom, use Iron tail!" Devin called out. My tail brightly glowed silver. I Jumped in the air and spun like a wheel. I hit that Buizel Square in the head!

"Buizel!" Francis cried, "Alright, use water gun!" Just as I landed I was caught, full force by a jet of water. I smashed against the wall, hard. I got up, barely.

"Houndoom!" called Devin, "You okay?" I growl in response.

"Alright, use flame wheel!" Devin yelled to me.

"Buizel use aqua-jet to counter!" Francis called to his Buizel. I did a flip, spitting fire in a wheel. I immediately went for the Buizel. He collided with me head-on. An explosion threw us backwards. We stood there, waiting. Suddenly, the Buizel crumpled. I won! Then I passed out.

I awoke later to a hospital bed and a Buizel in my face.

"Good morning!" he cried in my face.

"Ugh, good morning." I answered.

"Your better now, you know."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since the Audino fixed you up yesterday." I looked down and saw my wounds were all healed and the buizel I battled yesterday was in the bed next to me.

"Hello," He said, "I'm Francis but you can call me Buizel."

"Hi, I'm Pyro." I told him.

"You're a great battler."

"Thanks, so are you." Suddenly, my trainer and the Francis' trained came in.

"Francis is going to be traveling with us for a while!" Devin said.

"Nice to meet you both!" Francis said happily, "You've already met my Pokémon, but anyways, this is Yuneri, my Snivy. I think you've met Francis already."

"Nice to meet you Yuneri!" Buizel said happily, "My name is Rial!"

"You NEVER told me you name was Rial!" I called at him angrily.

"Must've slipped my mind!" He replied.

3rd Person Pov

Suddenly, a crash was heard outside the room.

"Lets go see!" Called Francis, and everyone rushed out of the room. A person was standing there, dressed in black with a big P on the front. He looked like a bandit. "Hand over the Pokémon or I'll blow up this building!" he called out. He was holding a bomb in his hand. "Kids! Give me your Pokémon or I'll blow everything up!" Francis and Devin were shocked. "If you challenge me, I'll still blow everything up, win or lose!"

"Devin, maybe we should give him our Pokémon. They're strong and can break out." Francis whispered to Devin.

"Alright," Devin told the man, "we'll give them to you."

"Give 'em here!" The man cried greedily. Devin and Francis whispered their plan to their Pokémon. Soon after the 5 Pokémon were on their way to a high security Prision.


End file.
